Shocked
'''Shocked '''is the 10th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 10th episode overall. Plot Tyrone sets out the plan to get rid of the Joint Duo. Shawn finds a way to tell his dad about them. Spencer decks out a mission command. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Tyrone Davis Storyline Spencer: I have called you guys here because you are our closest friends. You guys are the only ones who know our secret. I was thinking of forming a team. Morgan: A team? Spencer: A super human force team. Luke: So what would we do if we joined this team? Spencer: You would help us fight the crime in the city. We would make this place safe. Jen: What about protecting us? Shawn: We still can protect you guys. We need your help to fight though without powers. Spencer: Luke that is where you come in. You said you took martial arts well you are going to have to teach us. Luke: I think I can do that. I usually train people who fought before but I’m up for the challenge. Shawn: Great! Jen: So what would I do? Spencer: I was thinking you could design our outfits. Jen: Okay when I heard design you got me. I think I might have a perfect idea too. Morgan: So what am I doing? Shawn: Morgan, you will be the brains behind this team. Morgan: I mean I do have that. Spencer: You will be talking with us and helping us through the mission. Morgan: I feel the pressure already. Shawn: Don’t you know you can do it. Just believe in yourself. Spencer: Together we are unexpected. Shawn: It’s unexpected to form a team. Who would have even thought we would have super powers. Jen: I wouldn’t have. Luke: Me either Morgan: So what’s our first mission? Shawn: It was hard to decide but we are taking down the police force. (Police Station) Tyrone: I have assembled you guys so we can take down these creatures super humans. Nick: And how do you plan on doing that? Tyrone: What they don’t know is that I have dealt with super humans in the past. I have a blast ray gun that not only stuns them but removes their powers for a couple of minutes. That’s enough for us to grab them and take away their powers. Nick: I’m in! Tyrone: We need to set up a crime so that they can come and we trap them. (Shawn’s House) Shawn: Dad! Dan: Yes? Shawn: I have thought about this for a week now. Spencer get in here. Dan: What’s going on? Spencer: We need to show you something but you cannot freak out. Dan: I am a cop I see weird things all day. (Shawn touches Spencer) Dan: What are you doing? (Shawn and Spencer collide) Dan: Oh… You two are the joint duo. (Faints) Spencer: I don’t think he could handle it. Shawn: Nope, play it off like it didn’t happen? Spencer: Hmm Nah. He’ll figure out sooner or later. (20 minutes later) Shawn: I think he is waking up Dan: Shawn, you are the joint duo? Shawn: Yes Dan: So you got locked in the cell. That’s why you got defensive for them. Spencer: I am also part of it. Dan: How? Spencer: The day we went to the hospital something must have hit us. That made us a joint duo. Shawn: We are actually Super Humans. Dan: Why didn’t you come to me earlier? Shawn: I wanted too but you were into work. Then I heard you were trying to trap us. Dan: I would have backed off if I knew it was you. Shawn: I don’t want you to back off something just because of me. I can handle myself. Spencer: He’s right, Mr. Conway. Dan: The other police officer has this plan to trap you and remove your powers. He didn’t say much though. Shawn: Thanks Dad. This should be enough time to prepare. Dan: So who else knows? Spencer: Morgan, Luke, and Jen. Dan: How did they know before me? Spencer: Morgan stalked us and found out. Morgan told Luke and Jen. Morgan was the cause for most it. Shawn: Yeah. Dan: Now that is out. What do we do now? Shawn: We have to stop Tyrone. Dan: I can try to convince him to stop his plans. Spencer: That may be enough time to set up a plan. Dan: Alright get going! (Police Station) Dan: Tyrone! Where is everyone? Tyrone: Heading down to the secret lab which isn’t really a secret anymore. Dan: Wait why? Tyrone: We are heading out to trap the joint duo. Soon they will be ours and they won’t be able to bother this town anymore. Dan: Wait! I was thinking maybe we should let them be. Tyrone: What are you talking about Officer? Dan: Maybe they could be an asset to us. Tyrone: Or maybe not! They could turn against us and take over the whole world. Dan: How are we sure? Tyrone: We aren’t but we are not taking risks. You can either jump on board or sink with them. (Spencer’s Tree House) Spencer: What is all this? Luke: Since are an official team, Jen and I decked out the place. Shawn: This is amazing! Jen: I told you when I hear the word design I go all out. Spencer: This is crazy! We have news. Morgan: Good news? Or bad news? Spencer: Both, Shawn say the good news first. Shawn: Good news, my dad is on our team. He has agreed not to target us. This means we aren’t taking down the police station anymore. Morgan: Oh good! I was worried about going against all a whole station with guns. Spencer: But our bad news is bad. We are going after Tyrone. He has gathered his army. This is a huge mission we have and we can’t lose. Shawn: We’re just getting started. Luke: Okay, where do we start?